


Playing on the Beach

by thecalimack



Series: An Avengers Summer [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Family, Beach Sex, Beaches, Domestic Avengers, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecalimack/pseuds/thecalimack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lull in criminal activity prompts Tony to drag his team to a private island.</p><p>Also known as 'shameless beach smut threesome with Stuckony'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I thought I'd add to the fandom.
> 
> P.S. I may not be that good at sex scenes yet.

There was a lull in villain activity that summer. Travel between NYC and any part of The USA wouldnt be too difficult with the Quinjet, so Tony managed to drag and bribe his team for a day at the beach. Specifically on a private island just some ways beyond Venice Beach.

He couldn't drag Vision and Wanda along. They were visiting Strange (that freak).

Landing on the small runway was the easy part. Herding Clint, who pushed Bruce on an pffice chair like a batteri g ram, cackling madly while Thor went on a tirade of his praise for tropic weather, was a small challenge they'd rather not deal with. Everyone, save Bruce, was dressed for a swim and Tony stumble out with head held high, in the brightest red-and-yellow swim trunks he had. With a floatie over his shoulder and a pair of Dominix sunglasses (because Rayban's were tacky), he looked like he won the world.

"Mi casa es su casa."

"If there's anything left after today," Natasha piped in, hearing an outraged "Barton!" not too far away. "One more strike and Hulk's coming out."

"He'll die happy at least," Bucky chickled, joining them with his hair tied back into a ponytail and a pair of red speedos Tony forced him in. He was sporting it in the best way. "If the Hulk doesn't chuck him into shark-infested waters first."

"Please don't joke like that," Steve pleaded, approaching them in board shorts. And dressing like that and still looking delectable was unfair. "You'll jynx it. By the way, where's Sam? I thought he was flying by us."

Coulson walked over, wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt and a pair of trunks, shades ever-present. "He appears to have detoured for some Mexican."

"And he didn't invite us? Rude!" Tony huffed and sauntered away, waving everyone to follow. "Come on, then. We'll have the house special without him. He can stuff his face in half-assed Mexican all he wants. We're going to buffet."

Bucky snickered. "It's fondue all over again."

Steve smiled wryly and punched Bucky's flesh arm. "Shut up."

 

Tony's quaint little manse, which was a big-ass home itself, was staffed with housekeepers and groundskeepers, all fed by one head chef and minions of six. Tony showed them around the estate and le them take pic of their rooms save the master bedroom, where he'd be bunking with his boyfriends.

The walls weren't as soundproof but Naasha pointedly ignored the three next door. She was used to them.

The beach was gorgeous, with soft white sand and a crystal blue sea that rivalled Steve's eyes. Steve floated aimlessly and enjoyed the sea while Clint and Thor fought Natasha and Tony in a game of dodgeball, with Bruce leeping score.

Bucky swam up to Steve and ducked under the water. With a startled yelp, Steve went under, and a few moments later, Steve surfaced redder than Tony did with sunburn.

"Buck!"

Bucky emerged, triumphantly holding up a pair of board shorts. "Gotcha, Stevie!"

Steve glared menacingly and dove underwater, Bucky allowing himself that gorgeous brief moment of Steve's ass peaking over the water. But it was short lived when he was wrestled underwater and all but headlocked with one arm as another grabbed and almost ripped his speedos off. After te fight, both supersoldiers were swimminng in the buff.

Tony had given up the game and was using the special zoom feature on his StarkPhone, capturing as much as he could. Clint scored before checking on him. "Dude, you screw them on a daily basis."

"Not-so-daily," Tony corrected. "And this is pretty damn beautiful. Two naked hunks playing on the beach."

"Sounds like a bad porno."

"A really good-looking bad porno."

"This is a Midgardian custom, then?" Thor asked, voice booming. "I must partake of this ritual. SHIELD brothers, allow me to join you!" Thor grabbed the nearest Midgardian, Clint, and carried him against his will to the water. To the untrained eye, it would have looked like Thor wanted to have a good piece of Clint's ass, but Coulson paid no mind as he merely raised an eyebrow and returned to reading. Tony was snickering as he got up close to get more of it on video. He wasn't sharing his boyfriends online anytime soon, but he'll be damned if he didn't post Clint's naked ass almost humping Thor on Twitter.

Later that night, they had dinner by the beach, table set up with candlelights and a gorgeous array of seaside fare just waiting to be devoured. Clint easily forgave when he was fed. Thor cheered ad complimented each dish. Natasha and Bruce were having a hush conversation with Coulson while they humored Clint. And Tony bickered good-naturedly with Clint and Sam, the latter of which missed out on the lobsters as punishment, while Steve and Buck traded spoonfuls with Tony in a way that would have been cheesy if not romantic.

It almost felt like a perfect day.

When they made it back to the manse, Steve had it in his right mind to invite Tony and Bucky out for a night hike in the woods. Tony had an arc-powered bug zapper, which drew in more bugs, while Bucky carried a large towel. They walked their way back down to the beach and laid down to admire the stars. Steve made sure to leave Phil and Natasha a note, to keep them from worrying.

"This isn't so bad..." Tony admitted, snuggled between taut super soldier boyfriends. "At least until the tide gets higher."

"I very much doubt that," Steve chided.

Bucky snorted. "You just wanted beachside sex, Stevie."

Tony cackled, but Steve blushed a bright pink, if you flashed a light his way. "I am neither confirming nor denying that."

"I say we make it happen!" And so Tony rolled on top of Steve and straddled his hips, sitting up triumphantly and planting firm hands on each meaty pec. With a rough squeeze, he forced a moan out of Steve's lips. "We need to chalk this one out of your bucket list, Steve."

"What about yours?" Bucky asked from behind, curling his arms around Tony and making him lie chest to chest with their Stevie. "Don't tell me you already had sex on a beach."

Tony shuddered as Steve fought back with a vengeance, sneaking his hands around Tony's waist and making him shudder when he bit on a tender spot on his neck. "Buck, this is Tony we'r talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Never a threesome," Tony gasped when he felt his boyfriends grind against him from both sides, delicious friction rippling through all of them. "We can add that to the list."

Bucky yanked Tony's trunks down and crawled back until he was level with the delectable mounds of flesh. He pried te cheeks apart and dove in, making Tony squeal and moan, each noise egging him on.

Steve crushed Tony's lips to his and kissed fervently, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lip, making sure he ravaged that pretty mouth. Slobber hung between them those few times they pulled apart for air. Like a man starved, he devoured Tony, and it was all the genius could do to stay conscious and just feel everything.

Bucky had enough and yanked Tony's trunks off. He then tossed aside his own speedos and whipped out a special function Tony gave his arm last Christmas: a lube dispenser. He put a generous amount on Tony's hole and his pecked before he pushed in. Tony almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Steve realized what Bucky was up to and pushed his own shorts down, letting his cock loose. Bucky helped him out and stroked his membe a few times, spreading some more lube, and guided the thick prick to Tony's hole.

"Oh fuck, are you two-- Jesus!" They gave him no reprieve. Two cocks entered him in one single stroke. Tony had done this with them enough times to make it hurt less, and even then, the pleasure surpassed the pain. But his mid was too far gone; all he could speak was unintelligible babble as he rutted against his lovers. They got a rhythm going soon enough, and both cocks viciously traded blows with hos prostate until he burst.

His seed shot out of him as he cried, spreading all over Steve's chest and abs. Bucky and Steve weren't too far behind, and the load they shot together hit Tony so hard he could feel it in his guts. It went as far as spurting a little out of the very few gaps the soldiers' cocks left open.

Tony collapsed on top of Steve before Bucky fell on top of him. He was too wrecked to even move. His Brooklyn boys slowly eased out of him, their mixed seed leaking out of him. He shuddered as he thought of how much was inside him. God, he could end up pregnant at this rate, being so full of super-soldier cum.

"That good, babe?" Bucky asked hoarsely. Tony aguely remembered him screaming out his climax. Tony nodded mutely as his boyfriends buzzled against him. "Good. We're having round two in ten minutes."

"Jesus Christ, fuck me."

Steve snickered and carded his hands through Tony's hair. "I'm sure He'll answer that prayer."

 

The next day, the three did the walk of shame before sunrise. Well, Steve and Bucky did. Tony was too tired to move and so he was getting a piggyback ride from Steve. At any rate, the engineer's legs were too wobbly to keep him upright; last night left him thoroughly fucked, from nearly every orifice.

"Any chance they'll be waiting for us?" Bucky wondered.

"I think it would even be safe to say they followed us out here," Steve answered.

"Clint might have recorded a video."

"We'll ask for a copy later."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at sex scenes yet.
> 
> Come Talk to Me!  
> [Tumblr](http://thecalimack.tumblr.com)  
> [Youtube](http://youtube.com/c/TheCaliMack)  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/TheCaliMack)  
> [Facebook](http://facebook.com/TheCaliforniaMacky)


End file.
